


Stranger's Eyes that Look Familiar

by 4vrAFangirl



Series: On the Wings of Love [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dragon!Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, BlackMakethMe on Tumblr, you're absolutely right there aren't nearly enough Dragon!fics. And to all of the wonderful readers who left comments encouraging a follow-up with part-elf Eggsy and Dragon!Harry, this is all your fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger's Eyes that Look Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Eggsy yawns softly as the sun begins to creep into the large cave where he and perhaps this world's last dragon have made their home. They are an unlikely sort of couple to be sure, and this is nothing like what Eggsy had thought, or even hoped that he might find when he left home. Being here; with Harry, talking and laughing, hunting and flying together, curling up and falling asleep and waking against his warm body lulled by the rise and fall of his scaled chest and belly... It's better than anything he could ever imagined. Peculiar a pair as they made to any outside eye, something about Harry has spoken to Eggsy from the start. Not love at first sight perhaps, but a kind of internal stirring of knowledge that he might have the potential to be the other half of his soul. And with Harry, Eggsy felt more safe, at peace, and loved than he ever had.

Which is why it was so disconcerting for the younger man to find the usual large, scaled body of his lover was not beside him as it should be, but the position instead filled by another distinctly smaller, and distinctly more man-like form. Ripping himself out from under the arm that the stranger had slung over him Eggsy rolls to the opposite side of the cave and grabs his knife with lightning speed, bouncing up onto the balls of his feet in a defensive crouch.

"I don't know who you are, but you're making a grave mistake," Eggsy cautions the stranger who's since stirred and is now sitting up. If this man intends to harm or steal him away, Eggsy knows without a doubt Harry will end him, but he can defend himself well enough in the meantime until his lover returns from wherever he's got off to.

"Don't know who I- Eggsy- Of course you know me," the strange man insists looking concerned. "Are you ill," he adds, looking a bit stricken at the very thought.

"Harry," the younger man asks utterly stunned, though still vigilantly eyeing all his exits, his grip as tight as ever on his knife, ready to strike at a moment's notice if necessary. He knows that voice, would know it anywhere, but I doesn't belong to this body. To this gorgeous man shimmying out from beneath a blanket he cannot remember being there before, a blanket that appears to be made of... Dragon scales.

" 'Arry," Eggsy tries again cautiously, the words coming out in a kind of a croak.

"My treasure," he whispers fondly, and the man holds out his arms to enfold Eggsy in, before waiting patiently.

"It _is_ you," Eggsy manages surprised, before he's throwing himself into Harry's waiting arms. _And he has arms! Harry is approximately his own size and can well and truly hold him now, and..._

"I don't understand," Eggsy confesses burrowed against the chest, warm and solid which seems real enough this might not just be a dream of some sort. "Why- and how," he stumbles through asking, awed as he pulls back to meet those familiar brown eyes, still slitted like the the form of this creature he's more familiar with.

"Your kind- they didn't know- never told you that we could change, can become something else?" Eggsy shook his head furiously.

"Why now," the boy asks, clearly still struggling to catch up with all of this.

"You love me," Harry replies fondly, nuzzling the top of Eggsy's head, as if this explains it all.

" 'Course I do," Eggsy confirms, still clinging to Harry, not quite sure whether or not to believe all of this.

"You're going to stay with me-"

" 'Till the end of my days," Eggsy confirms. "Yes Harry, but what-"

"It's not permanent," Harry offers. "Or it doesn't have to be, at least. But I thought- well, We dragons don't do this for just anybody, but I wanted to be able to hold you."

Eggsy smiles softly, realizing as he takes better stock of him now, that his lover is still scaled as he is in his other form, although they are much smaller and slightly smoother now, more snakelike in texture, not even really that noticeable unless one is up close or actually touching them. "Holdin' me really all you wanted, 'Arry," the boy inquires knowingly.

"You fell in love with a dragon, and promised yourself and your life to the selfish, old creature that I am, never knowing that I could do this. To think or expect that you might want any more than the affectionate proximity we already share was too much to hope for," Harry smiles. "I am happy simply to be with you, and making you happy," he assures Eggsy patiently.

"It isn't," Eggsy replies softly.

"Hmm," Harry hums softly against him.

"Too much to hope for," Eggsy ploughs on. "It isn't too much to hope. I never thought we would share that, it's true, and if we hadn't been able to I was at peace with that, but- if we can- if you want to... You could hope for that. We could have that. You could have me," Eggsy offers, a bit more boldly now.

Harry laughs softly, shaking his head. "I can take this form whenever I wish," the dragon replies patiently. "It isn't a now or never offer. Think about it, Treasure. I won't begrudge staying as we are, but I mightn't survive giving that part of you up once I've had it. We dragons can be selfish creatures." The last thought is said in part in jest, in an attempt to lighten the tone of what is quickly becoming quite heavy, but it's true. Harry can't be altogether sure how he would handle himself if Eggsy decides later that he doesn't want Harry like that, but he doesn't think it will be well. He'd find some way to learn to live with it, if the alternative meant losing him forever, but he can already tell it would be a hard won battle within himself, and the idea that Eggsy, sweet and self-sacrificing as he knows his boy to be might leave him in some kind of attempt to make things easier for them both... it terrifies him.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Harry," Eggsy replies with a smile, but his lover still looks a little more concerned than convinced. "But if it would make you feel more at ease with my decision I'll wait a few days," he promises, kissing Harry's cheek. "But we can kiss now at least, yeah," he asks with a wry and teasing smile.

Harry doesn't reply, but instead smiles, amusement twinkling in his eyes, leaning in and allowing one hand ( _hand!_ ) to gently cup Eggsy's cheek, turning the boy into him before pressing his lips to his. And Eggsy isn't sure if he wants to know how, but _damn_ Harry is really good at this. Just how many other people has he kissed?

"Not that many, and certainly not in decades," Harry answers with a chuckle. Oh, damn Eggsy must have accidentally said that aloud. "There's no one you need be jealous of."

"Well, you can't blame a man for wondering, you certainly haven't gotten rusty," Eggsy shrugs with a small smile, and Harry's laughter fills the cave.

They spend a few days together, with Harry in his more humanistic form, while Eggsy is meant to be making his mind up, lavishing affection on one another. Harry hasn't taken this form in nearly a century, he tells him, and Eggsy wonders and feels a brief twinge of jealousy for the other person who was so lucky, and wonders what he may have shared with his lover, but it hardly matters now.

 _It wasn't like that_ , Harry tells him, even though he had been good about resisting the urge to ask. _It's never been like this, not with anyone else_ , the dragon assures him, and Eggsy knows, can tell somehow, that the other isn't lying simply to make him feel better. "The last time I took on this form was for survival, nothing more. I needed to blend in enough in the world to find a new home, a farther away mountain where no one would find me accidentally, and I mightn't be bothered."

"Until I came along," Eggsy corrects with a wry sort of smile.

"Yes," Harry agrees eyes twinkling with amusement. "Until you came along, you curious, meddlesome thing."

Eggsy waits until Harry has settled himself under the blanket by the dying fire that evening, his back to him, before stripping off his clothes and crawling in under his arms to press his body against his. "I haven't changed my mind," he whispers softly with a smile, stretching up for a kiss, and slowly letting one hand slide down between them, caressing the inside of his calves, teasing at more.

"Eggsy," Harry hesitates, biting back a low moan as the boy's hands reach and brush over his burgeoning erection.

"I'm here," Eggsy whispers. "I'm yours. Forever," the boy promises. "What are you afraid of?"

"This isn't a conversation we should be having in this state," Harry replies tightly.

"Why do I distract you," Eggsy asks with a slight smirk.

"You know you do, you cheeky thing."

"Well then whatever it is you think we still need to talk about, you should've brought it up before."

"And pray tell me how would you go about bringing up the possibility, even high probability, that any coupling between us would result in offspring?"

"Really," Eggsy asks, fighting hard to keep any excitement out of his voice since Harry is clearly concerned about this. _They might be able to have children?_ "Is that what you're too afraid to talk to me about, then? Young ones? Why? That what tends to be a potential result when two people make love, doesn't it," Eggsy asks a little confused.

"We aren't just people," Harry points out quietly. "An elf and a dragon, isn't exactly a traditional couple. That doesn't bother you," Harry asks, looking almost equally confused.

"Should it," the boy returns. "You call me an elf, but I'm a mix of two races already; man and elf? Perhaps to one of your kind it seems they are not so dissimilar, but there are some that would think that nontraditional, even wrong," Eggsy offers up. His stepfather certainly had, and had taken it upon himself to remind Eggsy and his mother of it every chance he got. "Harry, I never thought we would be able to be together like this, much less anything else; I would've been more than happy just to be with you. But I'm not afraid of children, and I'm certainly not adverse to them- so long as you aren't," he replies.

"Even if they would be more like me-"

"All the better," Eggsy interrupts with a smile, though Harry doesn't seem quite as convinced of that.

"Even if they would be a hybrid of us both, even if they could never be normal?"

"What is normal? They would be ours, and they would be loved, by no one more than you and I," Eggsy promises. "I'm not afraid, and you won't make me change my mind. I want this Harry, with you and no one else. Please," Eggsy adds, and it is this plea that finally cracks the dragon's resolve. Harry could never deny his treasure anything.

"Come here my boy," Harry whispers, drawing him in to another kiss, and pulling Eggsy's body flush against his.

Eggsy does his best to coax his lover to a faster pace, but Harry takes his time. There will be time for fast couplings, for stolen moments after the young ones arrive, Harry knows although he's never had any thoughts or hopes before of having any younglings of his own, but right now he wants to savor his treasure. He wants to learn everything that makes his boy tick, that makes him buck up against him, makes him whine, and cry out his name and litanies of praise.

He begins with his mouth, Harry's tongue gently swiping and pressing against Eggsy's lips until they part, granting him entrance. He has already in the last few days come to learn how his boy tastes-absolutely delectable, but the opportunity to plunder his mouth is one Harry doesn't think he will ever be able to pass up. His hands and fingertips trace along Eggsy's body, his neck and collar, before ghosting for a moment over his nipples which rise up to the touch, and the boy's hips unconsciously follow suit as he sucks in a short shallow breath. _He'd liked that_ , Harry thought, slowly pulling away from His lover's mouth to latch his lips and swirl his tongue around one pink bud.

" 'Arry," Eggsy cries softly, sounding already impossibly wrecked. Harry can't quite believe just how responsive his treasure is to his touch and attentions. Can't imagine how anyone could help but to love and want him like this. _He's perfect_.

Harry lets his mouth travel to the other neglected peak, tonguing this nipple too while his hands travel appreciatively down his sides and seize gratefully at his hips, squeezing a little possessively in a way that's sure to have some marks for at least a little while, even if there's only they two to see and appreciate them.

"So beautiful," Harry marvels. "Prefect. My treasure, my perfect, beautiful boy," Harry whispers, and it takes him a minute to realize that the renewed groans and pleased sounds he has his mate making now are because of his words, his praise. Harry resolves himself to be far more generous with it in the future, to never leave this perfect boy in doubt of how entirely he loves and appreciates him.

"Yours," Eggsy pants in confirmation, and yes, Harry had known as much, but hearing it from his lover's lips, gasped in soft whispers while their bodies slide and rub against one another, learning each other's plains, curves, and hollows, is intoxicating. "Please 'Arry," his mate pleads once more.

"Soon, my love," Harry promises softly in his ear, kissing his temple and trailing his kisses and mouth back down Eggsy's beautiful body, before taking his now quite flushed and insistent arousal into the wet warmth of his mouth, tongue trailing circles and caresses over the head and slowly leaking slit with an appreciative moan. Eggsy's thighs clench, legs making a vice around his head, locking Harry in place, even as his lover is clearly trying to fight to thrust up into his mouth. It's instinctive, simply another manifestation of his responsiveness to these kinds of touches, to _Harry's_ touches, the dragon knows, but Eggsy needn't bother trapping him with any part of his body, there isn't any place in which Harry would rather be.

Slowly, probably far slower than Eggsy would like at this point, but Harry is determined to make this as near to perfect as he can and to avoid hurting his lover, Harry allows a single slicked finger to tease around the tight ring of muscles, pressing against his entrance, before slowly pushing in, while his mouth continues to worship his cock, quick to lap up the steady leak of pre-cum, until Eggsy can't take it anymore, rocking his hips up into Harry's mouth, his head hitting the back of his lover's throat as he cums with a litany of curses, praise and Harry's name filling the air around them. Harry swallows, backing away from Eggsy's cock when he begins to reach the point of being oversensitive and his lover's attentions run the risk of becoming almost painful, kissing the insides of his thighs, while his fingers slowly resume and continue their ministrations on a now far more relaxed and looser body. Harry works in a second finger, slowly stretching and spreading his treasure out to make room for himself, then finally a third, before he's satisfied he won't hurt Eggsy by continuing, and his lover's younger cock has begun to stir with interest once more.

"Now Harry," Eggsy groans, and Harry can't be entirely sure if this is another plea, or a demand, but it doesn't seem to matter, because he's held himself back and prepared him long enough. Eggsy is dripping, sweat, cum, saliva, and his body's own slick sliding down between his parted legs, but Harry isn't taking any chances that might make this experience less than pleasurable, and something that Eggsy might like repeat performances of, gathering some of the mess they've made so far up, one hand stroking down his length a few times with it to lubricate himself, before he's back in his lover's space, his head pressing slowly, but firmly against him.

"Yes," Eggsy hisses, hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere on Harry that he is able to reach. "Yes, Harry." The dragon sinks into him, a bit faster than he had intended, and immediately stills, both for Eggsy's benefit to become comfortable with the sensation of being so full, and to prevent himself from the whole thing being over too quickly, because his treasure feels every bit as perfect wrapped around his now achingly hard cock as he could ever have hoped.

"Eggsy," he exhales with a groan, as the man beneath him seems to regain sense of himself and his body, and begins to rock his hips up into him, pulling him impossibly deeper inside of him. Harry takes up Eggsy's ankles, pulling his legs up behind his own waist and encouraging them to lock around him the way his thighs had done before. Eggsy catches on quickly, and tugs Harry down on top of him for a kiss.

Harry can't thrust very hard this way, but he thinks he might cum too soon if he could, and he likes the possessiveness of it, enjoys being wrapped up in Eggsy's body and smell, feeling their sweat and the evidence of Eggsy's previous orgasm sliding between them. They rock together, against each other for awhile, before the slow pace becomes too much teasing, before Eggsy's fingernails begin to dig slightly into the meat of Harry's shoulders, his muscles clenching down around his lover, coaxing him to go deeper, to go faster, where his voice can only half form the words.

Harry pulls Eggsy's legs so they can rest up over his shoulders, bending his flexible, beautiful lover nearly in half in a desperate desire and need to comply, redoubling his speed and the force of his thrusts even as he begins to lose their sense of rhythm to his impending orgasm. Harry feels the growing bulb of his knot pop through Eggsy's tight ring and become stuck fast as Eggsy clenches around him, chanting his name and cumming once more with a cry, and locking the other man inside of him, before Harry too is cumming hard, the clenching muscles and shuddering aftershocks of Eggsy's orgasm milking everything his body has to give from him.

Aware, even in this form that he is far heavier than the man beneath him, Harry carefully rolls them to their sides as soon as he's regained some of his wits and stopped seeing stars. There is a slightly painful moment while doing so when the connection between their bodies is tested far too soon, before he's carefully wrapped Eggsy in his arms, and pulled him close once more. Eggsy hums, burrowing contentedly against him, not unlike he has done so many times before now, even before they were able to share something like this between them.

"That was perfect," Eggsy purrs happily.

"Yes you are," Harry replies with a fond smile, kissing the top of his boy's head. Eggsy chuckles, blushing slightly as he shakes his head, but makes no further protests.

There's no way to know of course. Not this soon. Not even as sharp as Harry's dragon senses are, or as attuned and connected as his elvish heritage makes Eggsy to himself and the world around him, but when they are finally free from one another, after a cold bath in a nearby mountain spring, when they've returned to the fire and one another's arms for warmth before sleep takes them, Eggsy pulls Harry's arm down, flattening his palm against his still flat abdomen with a smile. And Harry thinks that if nothing else, there is at least one thing blossoming there for both of them: hope.


End file.
